Of Dogs And Boys
by CambionTwins
Summary: Lucas finds something Interesting and starts something.
Another request for a friend, someone who shares some of the same tastes in pairings as I do, I hope you enjoy. This story will be posted as a one shot but will be the beachhead from where I will start a chaptered fic about Lucas and Farkle. Read and enjoy.

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Lucas browsed Farkle's room as the boy was downstairs talking to his dad. Lucas had come over to hang out since the girls went shopping for the day and neither boy wanted to go with them, not that they had been invited. As Lucas walked through the big room his eyes saw something under Farkle's pillows so he walked over to see what it was, he stopped before the bed and gave a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Farkle wasn't back yet before he picked up the objects.

He held a pair of dog's ear in his left hand and a dog tail in his right, but the dog tail wasn't the clip on type which made the boy blush as he thought about what his friend must have been into. Playing with the idea of Farkle wearing these he decided to tease his friend a little so he put the dog ears on and held the tail behind his back and waited for the boy to return.

When Farkle came walking back into his room he didn't expect to see what he saw; Lucas was standing by his bed looking sly while wearing dog ears while wearing a smirk that went with them like a sin, "I found something interesting woof" Farkle nearly died when Lucas gave a little woof, his heart almost stopped as all the blood went south. "I found more than these woof" Lucas said as he fingered the ears on his head and once again did the woof that made Farkle want to faint after blowing a load in his pants.

When Lucas brought the tail out from behind him Farkle's heart fell, his brain jumped into action though as he quickly turned and closed and locked the door to his room before he turned back to his friend whom he had been crushing on. "Want to play with me? Woof" Farkle pinched his thigh to make sure he wasn't dreaming and sure enough he felt the quick sharp pain. "I notice the way you look at me woof. I have been wondering when you might talk to me about it woof, but you never did so I just let you think I didn't notice woof. But something changed because I started to watch you to see if you watched me woof, and it made me realise that maybe I like you then more than just a friend woof" Lucas said as he walked closer to his friend and smirked as he saw him blush when he noticed his tenting shorts.

Lucas kneeled in front of Farkle and looked up at him, the teen going weak in the knees when Lucas licked at the tent in his shorts, "Want to play woof?" he asked again, this time though Farkle nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Lucas didn't waste time as he pulled the boys shorts off with his teeth which almost made Farkle fall from how hot it looked but Lucas caught him by the hips and walked him backwards until his back hit the wall so it could support him while Lucas played fetch.

Lucas began by lapping at Farkle's hard dick, the teen had clearly done it before but Farkle didn't mind that fact right now as he let his head fall back and moan as the pleasure surged up and through his body. Lucas didn't do much more than lap at Farkle's dick, just like a dog would have but he wanted to hear more of the beautiful sounds his crush was making so he took all of Farkle into his mouth and marvelled at the moan that escaped Farkle's mouth as the boy came down his throat.

Sitting back on his knees Lucas watched his friend slide down the wall to sit spent on the floor, he didn't stay still for long though as he got up and walked back to the bed and stripped as he went. Lucas sat on the bed on his haunches holding the lube he had found along with the tail and ears, he looked over at Farkle who was still trying to catch his breath as he watched the Texan teen.

Lucas made sure Farkle saw his lubing up a finger before he positioned it at his entrance and pushed in, he moaned softly as he immediately sought out his own prostate and pressed against it; he opened his eyes to look at Farkle again and saw the boy now walking towards the bed, he waited for the boy to reach the bed before he pushed another finger in next to the other one, the pressure he applied to his prostate made him moan and throw his head back as he let it consume him.

Lucas was hit with another surprise as he looked up at the roof above Farkle's bed, the mirrored roof in which he could see himself with two fingers inside of himself; it all made sense to Lucas at that moment. Farkle would probably lay on his bed wearing the ears as he jerked himself off while working the tail in his ass, the thought and the image that came with it almost made him cum.

Farkle watched as Lucas withdrew his fingers and reach for the tail attached to the dildo, the boy blushed as he thought back to the night before when it was inside of him. He watched as Lucas eased the five inches into himself, the boys own seven and a half inches giving an approving twitch. Lucas eyed his friends six inch cock and smirked, "Want to play some more woof?" he asked again, this time Farkle didn't hesitate as he quickly climbed onto the bed and tackled Lucas, the boy falling onto his back while Farkle attacked his mouth.

The two fifteen year olds made out like the horny teenagers they were, both of them trying to gain the upper hand as their tongues duelled for dominance, Lucas won in the end though when he eased one of his lube slicked fingers between the boys cheeks and pushed it past his rim. Farkle broke the kiss as Lucas started to fuck him with his one finger, Lucas took the chance to bite the boy's neck and to grind their hard cocks against each other with shallow thrusts.

Farkle couldn't believe it but he could feel another climax coming on, and from the way Lucas was rutting up against him with increased need the Texan was just as close. Lucas stopped biting at Farkle's ear as he inserted a second finger into the boys hole, it turned him on how loose Farkle already was, "Gonna fuck you so hard, so long, so fast… just like I know you want it… woof" Lucas felt Farkle's climax as it went through him, the boy shook from head to toe the second he had said "woof" and he joined him when he felt Farkle's hot cum against his skin.

The boys lay panting in each other's arms as they came down from their orgasms, "You're really kinking" Farkle said as he pushed himself up on his elbows, Lucas smiled before doing the same so that their foreheads were touching, "Says the boy who owns dog ears and a dildo tail" the Texan said before closing the distance and kissing the boy above him again.

The two boys just kissed each other lazily for what felt like hours, their cocks already hard again but they ignored them for now. It had started as just a tease and a way to get off but now it had somehow become something different as they held each other. "Will you go out with me woof?" Lucas asked when he had the boy beneath him on the bed, Farkle blushed as he heard the word again, but what really got to him this time was how the ears bounced when Lucas spoke.

"Yes" he said before kissing the slightly older teen; they made out for a few more minutes they both wanted more so they broke the kiss, "Get on your hands and knees. Gonna fuck you like a dog, just how you want it" Lucas said and smirked when Farkle shivered. The smart boy obeyed while Lucas sat back and enjoyed the show, he watched Farkle shake as he positioned himself like he was told.

Lucas also got on his hands and knees, he planted a kiss on Farkle's tail bone before spreading the boys cheeks and started to lap and lick at his stretched hole. Lucas pushed his tongue in a few times and tasted the lube, it tasted like watermelon and he liked it; after he was satisfied with his work Lucas began kissing a trail from the boy's ass to his neck.

Farkle found it hard to hold himself up while Lucas was pressing against him so much, he could see the older boys strong arms on either side of his head, the muscles in them worked as he used his strength to lightly put weight of the smaller boy. Farkle gasped when he felt Lucas' dick poke at his hole, the older boy just pulling back and thrusting forward enough to poke at the stretched rim to tease Farkle, to make the genius go mad with want and need.

When Lucas finally did push in instead of pulling back and the head of his cock filled Farkle the boy's arms collapsed, Lucas took his time in easing into the boy, to tease the boy and see how far he could push him. Farkle couldn't take it, he had never had anything bigger than the tail inside of himself before and as Lucas bottomed out he couldn't help but feel full, and uncomfortable. Lucas wasn't just longer than the dildo but he was also wider, a lot wider.

Lucas waited a few minutes for Farkle to get used to him before he pulled half way out and then thrust back in with a quick and sharp thrust which knocked the air out of Farkle's lungs with a gasp. Lucas didn't move his hands from where they were gripping the sheets next to Farkle's head, he just used them to hold the boy in place under him while he fucked him.

Each thrust came faster and harder, it made Farkle start to moan as Lucas' cock rubbed against his prostate with each slide in and out. Lucas started to pull out farther and then thrust back in with ever increasing speed and power, it gave them both a wilder pleasure, a kind that they couldn't get enough off and drowned in as they fucked just like Lucas said they would… like dogs.

Farkle was fisting his own dick as fast as he could, the pleasure making him want to cum, making him need to cum and cum he did after a few more thrusts into his prostate. Farkle tightened around Lucas as he sprayed his seed onto the sheets, the Texan looping his arms around Farkle's stomach and chest as he pulled him up while he continued to thrust into him. Lucas was breathing hard into Farkle's ear and hitting the boys prostate with deadly accuracy each time, he kept him cumming by milking him dry until finally Farkle heard Lucas grunt and then bite his neck to muffle any other sounds while the genius felt the Texans hot cum filling him up deep inside.

After they came down from their highs they just laid on Farkle's bed looking into each other's eyes, both of them tired from the amazing sex they just had but neither wanted to sleep; they didn't want to give up this moment right now. They did fall asleep though, though they woke up and went another round before Lucas went home, both boys agreed that they would spend more time together from now on and that Farkle would get another set of ears for himself.

So did every one enjoy, I hope so because I did. I didn't plan on writing this one this soon but I was watching an anime called Druaga No To and got the idea when they walked through a maze with magic traps; one of the groups got turned into cats and dogs and that scene got me the idea I needed because the thought of either of these boys with dog ears is hot as hell. Thanks for reading, and remember to look out for the chaptered story.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
